The Doctor and I
by sherlockhomesgeek
Summary: A young girl named Sam, finds a blue box in the middle of her yard and finds a crazy man inside or so she thinks. The Doctor is still burdened with the death of the Ponds, but will Sam keep at ease as they travel around time and space in the TARDIS, or will then in trouble like always?


**A/N: **_So this is my very first Doctor Who fanfic that I have written in a day. This is sorta a fic about a dream I had two days ago, and I decided it needed to be made into a chapter related story. I hope it's not to crappy or bad wording, because I have worked really hard on this. Enjoy:)_

* * *

Snow was falling just outside my window, as I lay covered up in my bundle of comforters on my bed; the cold blew through the cracks of my windows causing the temperature in my room to decrease. It was really early in the morning when I heard an odd noise coming from the bitter cold of the outside; I still laid fast asleep in my nice warm bed as the noise continued to grow louder and louder. Then the noise ceased, and now I truly felt curious as to what the noise was, so out of anticipation I hopped out of my warm bed and darted out of my room; nobody else was really awake at the time so it was very difficult to exit my home. I stood there in my cold dark kitchen thinking up a way to leave the house without waking my parents and siblings; knowing my parents they would think me crazy to walk out of this house with no coat on, so I put one on. After much debating with myself, I finally came to a logical decision that if didn't leave this house I'll never find out what that noise was; I walked out of the house and onto the porch where many cats stood there staring at me. "Now where on earth did that noise come from?" I said to myself as I stepped off the porch. The snow was cold on my boots, while I trudged through it thinking about where to find this odd noise; my search wasn't too long for I ended up finding the source of the odd noise.

There in the thickness of the snow stood a rather tall blue box, I marveled at it as the snow fell from the sky wondering how in the world it came here of all places. The box had words printed on the top of it saying, 'Police Box' in bright shiny lights; I opened the door and witness a large room before me. "How can this be possible?" I said stepping out of the box then back in. The inside of the box was wide and rather techie with consoles placed in the middle; I heard a voice coming from a different part of the box, so I tried to find a place to hide. "Alright TARDIS, here did you take me now?" a man voice came from the center of the box. I crouched just behind the man as he spoke to himself or this 'TARDIS' of his; making a peep would cause the man to go hostile, so I remained behind the man hiding. "Hmm…Ohio. Present day to be precise." The man's voice said softly. Obviously it was in Ohio, this dull state of all the fifty states; it barely has any activity in the area, but now that this box was here, maybe my life will be more exciting. The man walked over the door of the box and opened it slightly, where he was faced with a blustering wind of snow in his face; I began laughing at his stupidity and ended up revealing my hiding spot. "Hallo?" the man said in a British accent. "Crap…" I whispered to myself as I got up from my spot.

The man standing before me was oddly dressed than most men that I have seen. He wore a tweed jacket with patches on the elbows, a red bow tie around his long neck, nice thin skinny pants, a ironed button down and some black boots. His appearance was clean and attractive; hair was combed to the left of face, and his nose was rather big, but not as big as most weird men, and his eye brows couldn't really be seen. Unfortunately I was still in my pajamas, since I did just get out of bed in all, so I felt rather stupid standing in front of the oddly dressed man. "Hallo, Miss. How did you get into my box?" he asked. Me and my curiosity…well I guess it wouldn't be polite answering his question, I thought to myself; so I finally answered him. "Heard an odd noise from outside my house and thought it be best to find out what it was. And thus brings me here to your TARDIS like box thingy." I explained to the man. The bow tie man nodded and closed the door from behind him, then led me to a chair near the consoles in the middle of the room. "What is your name?" he asked me. "My name is Samantha or Sam from what my friends call me." I said back, "What is your name, dear sir?" The bow tie man sat next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder light answering my question, "My name is The Doctor" he said with an enthusiastic smile on his face.

I raised an eye brow at him like he was insane to have such a name as 'The Doctor'. "Really The Doctor is your name?" I said with attitude in my voice. The Doctor laughed hysterically at me and arose from the seat next to me; obviously my question had been asked many times before from previous encounters. "Yes my name is The Doctor, got a problem with my name?" he says with an attitude. I laugh at him and he laughs at me, thus we ended up laughing together; The Doctor started fiddling with some of the knobs and switches on the middle console as we laughed and I could feel the box moving from inside. "Where are you taking me!?" I shouted. "On an adventure through time and space!" The Doctor announced like he was some sort of child. And off I went with this crazy madman with a blue box, hoping whatever was on the other side of the doors of the TARDIS will be much exciting than crummy Ohio.

**~8~**

The sound of the TARDIS dematerialize, awoke me from my slumber in a rather uncomfortable bunk bed; The Doctor chose stupid places for his so called 'companions' to sleep in, not to much small too. I got out of the bunk bed to find some clothes laid out for me in a chair, some skinny jeans and a t-shirt was what he gave me since I did waltz into his box with only my pajamas on. "These seem lovely…"I said coming out of the room I was in. The Doctor was waiting for me to get ready so we could explore whatever world was outside the doors; it seemed odd for only like twenty-four hours I suddenly became a 'companion' of this crazy man and have already fallen for him. "Ready!" I said jumping down the flight of stairs that lead up to the bunk bed room. The Doctor looked up at me from the console smiling a big smile, then frowning when he saw the jacket I was wearing around me. "Where did you get that?" The Doctor said sternly. At that moment I could see the grief of a past companion in his eyes, something about this jacket that I was wear made him feel sad and hurt on the inside. "Umm…it was in the room you assigned me. If you wish me to take it off I can." I said stripping the jacket off my arms. The Doctor shook his head no, and started for the door; I felt like I needed to ask him who this originally belonged to, but I saved that question for a later date.

Both of us walked out of the doors of the TARDIS, and see a beautiful garden before us; I was astounded by such beauty that I felt like crying. "Welcome to New Eden!" The Doctor shouted. New Eden? Like the Garden of Eden? "Home of the Edenites, the half human half, immortal beings that breed every new millennium." The Doctor explains to me. I am rather intrigued with his knowledge of alien beings from different planets slash worlds, it's like he knows everything and their outcome. "Fascinating, Doctor" I said. The two of us walk through out the garden eyeballing all the different plant life among us; I found that this trip with the Doctor is going to end up a long trip; I just hope I return home in time so my parents don't find me missing in action. "So…who was she?" I asked The Doctor about the jacket I was wearing. He stopped in front of me turning to face me, and the look on his face was the look of something he didn't wish to talk about, but since I asked The Doctor was nice to answer me. "Her name was Amy Pond. She and her husband Rory died by the Weeping Angels in the past; I couldn't stop them from killing them both." The Doctor told me, as I wept into my hands. "I-I-I am so sorry…" I muttered to him.

"I think we've seen enough…" The Doctor said grabbing my hand, leading back to the TARDIS. We walk back into the TARDIS, and I could see the poor man weeping into his hands for his lost companion; me and my big mouth had to ask a stupid question. "Doctor…please…forgive my ignorance of my question…" I said in a faint voice. He turned to me from the doors of TARDIS and walked over to me hugging me tightly in an embrace of sadness; I hugged him back resting my chin on his bony shoulder. "No…I am sorry…for everything I have put you through. My life is strung across time and space; I have met many people and lost many people, none of them are like you though." The Doctor said in my ear. I smiled big at the crazy man with the blue box; he seemed calmer around me than any other companion he has had in the past life, which was good for of us. I told The Doctor that I wanted to travel with him forever, and guess what after that fateful day on New Eden, I and the crazy mad man with the box went off together to discover exciting and new dimensions and planets. "So where do you want to go?" The Doctor said with a big smile.


End file.
